Carta de despedida
by Sweet Secrets.25
Summary: "Nada de esto es tu culpa, solo es lo que la vida nos obligó a hacer para que nuestra hija fuera feliz, y ahora me voy porque es lo que la vida me obliga a hacer para que nuestro hijo sea feliz."


_Edward, _

Cuando leas esta carta yo ya no estaré aquí, ¡Que difícil es aceptar que hemos perdido!, pero al final lo he aceptado, yo perdí. Lamento decirte todo esto en una carta, he querido decírtelo en persona pero luego he imaginado este momento y no puedo ver tus ojos llenos de rabia y tristeza al mismo tiempo. Te conozco bien, se que en este momento sientes rabia conmigo por ser una cobarde y no quedarme a luchar contigo y sientes tristeza al mismo tiempo porque no me he ido y ya me extrañas, bien, déjame decirte que yo también siento tristeza y rabia, siento rabia contigo por no entenderme, no sabes lo difícil que es para mi irme y dejar todo atrás y sabiendo que tu me vas a odiar por esto, ya empezaste a odiarme, desde el momento en que despertaste y viste que estabas solo en tu cama después de la mejor noche que hemos pasado juntos, y siento tristeza por tener que dejarte, pero no me puedes culpar, sabes que lo he intentado, he dejado de hacer las cosas por mí y he empezado a hacerlas por ti, en el momento en que me di cuenta de eso supe que tenia que irme, que había perdido, que nada había valido la pena porque tu nunca notaste lo mucho que me dolía compartirte, ¡Por Dios! Ni siquiera te compartía, solo eras mío de vez en cuando, cuatro días a la semana de seis de la tarde a once de la noche. ¿Es eso justo? No lo creo. Sé que me amas, de alguna extraña manera sé que nunca mentiste cuando me lo decías, tienes que saber que yo tampoco te he mentido en ese sentido, te amo, probablemente más que a mi y eso me asusta.

Te dejo porque me di cuenta que nunca voy a ser tu prioridad, puedo seguir luchando pero solo voy a perder mi tiempo, sé que tu quisieras que yo fuera tu prioridad pero no puedes hacerlo, algo en ti lo impide y cada vez que decides estar conmigo siempre vuelves a casa, con tu familia, y todos los planes de estar conmigo pasan a segundo plano cuando vez a nuestra hija diciéndole a tu esposa mamá, no puedes apartarlas, los dos queremos lo mejor para Marie, Marie, te agradezco infinitamente que hayas permitido que lleve mi nombre, pero los dos sabemos que yo no soy su mamá, ella debe estar contigo y tu esposa, no importa lo que pase conmigo, sabes que mi prioridad son ustedes dos, aunque no haya podido compartir los momentos mas importantes de la vida de mi hija con ella, sé que te molesta que la llame mi hija, pero lo es, no en el sentido completo de la palabras pero para mi es mi hija, y no te preocupes, nunca le dije nada que la hiciera dudar de su familia feliz, es lo mejor para ella, y por lo tanto, es lo mejor para mí, le has dado todo lo que ha necesitado y hasta más, es por eso que no tengo miedo de dejarla a ella también, se que va a estar bien.

Lo que te tengo que decir te va a volver loco, pero debes entender que no hago nada de esto para herirte, estoy embarazada, estoy esperando un hijo tuyo y mío, solo por eso ya lo amo, sabes muy bien que ya tengo los medios para darle lo mejor, no quisiera alejarlo de ti pero es lo mejor, si me quedo y tu te haces responsable entonces Marie pensará que engañaste a tu esposa o se daría cuenta que su verdadera mamá soy yo, los dos sabemos que ninguna es una verdadera opción, me voy con mi hijo, estoy bastante segura que es un niño, me lo dice mi corazón de madre, que nunca me falla, le voy a hablar de ti todo el tiempo, de lo buen padre que hubieses sido, le contaré como nos conocimos y nos enamoramos, evitaré contarle ciertas cosas pero cuando crezca pienso contarle toda la verdad, y tal vez puedas conocerlo, se llamará Anthony como su papá, y va a ser la luz de mi vida.

Ahora me entiendes un poco más, no puedo quedarme y conformarme con cuatro días a la semana de seis de la tarde a once de la noche y que nuestro hijo vea como su papá nunca se queda con nosotros porque tiene otra familia, no dejaré que eso pase. Nada de esto es tu culpa, solo es lo que la vida nos obligó a hacer para que nuestra hija fuera feliz, y ahora me voy porque es lo que la vida me obliga a hacer para que nuestro hijo sea feliz. Te amo, nunca lo olvides, siempre has sido el amor de mi vida y siempre lo serás, ¡que difícil a sido todo para los dos! Pero nos volveremos a ver, en otra vida, porque eres mi alma gemela y estamos destinados a estar juntos por siempre, solo espero que en nuestra próxima vida las cosas sean un poco más fáciles para nosotros. Por último, te pido que no me busques, no quiero ser encontrada, conoces los motivos de mi huida y se que ahora todo tiene sentido para ti, ya no sientes rabia conmigo como cuando comenzaste a leer esta carta, ahora estás un poco más tranquilo porque me hallas la razón en todo lo que te he dicho, sientes tristeza porque este es el adiós pero también estás resignado, y lo más importante es que ya sientes amor por mi otra vez, probablemente me amas más ahora que antes porque sabes que he sido sensata al tomar esta decisión y yo te amo más ahora que lo comprendes.

Por siempre tuya, Bella.


End file.
